Garace
Garace is pairing of Mrs.leohoward (Gar/'''eema) and''' Graceyn (Gr/'ace'). This ship has many names, a few being Mrs.GraceHoward, MrsGrace, Garatoria, MrsToria, and MrsVic, yet the official name is Garace. They are friends good friends best friends cyber sisters. They are very close and MLH is one of the people that Vic truly, really trusts and loves. Moments *When MLH first met Gracey, Gracey greeted her very affably. *Gracey told MLH she considers her a wonderful friend. *MLH had told Gracey she loves her name and her personality. *MLH was the first person to give Graceyn a nickname, Gracey. *Gracey told MLH that she loves her to death. *Gracey included MLH on her friends list, MLH did the same. *Gracey told MLH that Garace was one of her OTPs. MLH did the same. *Vic really wanted to have a ship with MLH. *Vic was very upset when she left chat when MLH joined. *MLH seemed upset when she asked Vic if she loved FO more than every other one of her friends. *Vic could never leave MLH alone. *Vic was very worried (and still is) when MLH said she might leave. *Vic loves chatting with MLH. *They could never leave each other's sides. *Vic considers MLH one of her best friends. MLH considers Vic one too. (As far as we know). *They always PM on the forum. *MLH said Grace is super sweet. *They had a fight, but got over it and became even closer than before. *MLH called Grace the queen of nicknames. *MLH said she loves the nicknames Grace gave her. *Gracey said MLH was 'her little candy cane'. *They said on their profiles that they have stuck with each other through thick and thin. *Grace said that she loved Leo Howard, but she had to give up on him because he loves MLH. MLH replied saying "MWAHAHA GRACE!" *Grace said on the MissVilo page that she only shipped Lilo romantically, and MLH said 'haters gonna hate." *MLH said she (and another user on the forum) would always be there for her. *On this wiki chat, MLH said that Grace needed a new nickname, so she nicknamed her Lacey. *MLH nicknamed Grace Lacey, then called her that on the forum chatbox, and said "Lacey! I called you by your new nickname :)". Trivia *This was Vic's very first ship. *MLH was one of the first people Vic met on the wiki. *MLH was the admin chosen to send Vic the automatic welcome message. Vic is overjoyed by this. *They chat frequently. They are chat buddies. *Both of them love Victoria Justice, although MLH loves her a lot 'more. *They both ship Seddie (although Grace doesn't really like Seddie nor Creddie romantically ). *They are very similar, when you're not talking about Victorious ships. *MLH and Vic are cyber-sisters for life. *They will stick together forever and always. *MLH respects Vic's love for many things. such as horses and Taylor Swift *Both of them are in The Roar Family. *Both of them are on each other's friends lists. *They love each other very much. *They both love white and dark chocolate. *Gracey has a lot of nicknames for MLH- Gingerbread, Gingy, Ginger, Little Bowl of Peppermint Candy Canes, Candy Cane, MLH Belle, and Peppy. *Both love Taylor Swift, Demi Lovato, and Victoria Justice. *They both ship WierdHoward and MissVilo. *On Victorious, both like/ship Candre, Jandre, Cori, and Jori. *Both like Bori (although Grace only likes the friendship) :) *MLH always makes Grace smile. :] *MLH nicknamed Grace Lacey. 'Ships Similar to This *'''Elitoria, '''Elizabeth Gillies & Victoria Justice) although a lot closer. Official Song *Umbrella by Rihanna because it shows the absolute truth about their friendship. ScreenShots Garace1.png Garace2.png GaracexD.jpg Category:Canon Category:Mrs.leohoward Category:Graceyn Category:Friendships Category:Friendship Moments